


Building Pleasure

by Batsutousai



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is always open to new ways to have sex, and Thomas asking him to turn him into a woman is just too good an opportunity to pass up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaim Her:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Marvel. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The character of Thomas "Tom" Hiddleston is based on a real person, and no offence is intended; this is only for the amusement of myself and other like-minded (read: mentally ill) fans.
> 
> **A/N:** I felt the urge to write some lesbian Tomki. Probably Runic's fault for getting me to read Lady Loki/Sif the other day. ~~Oh, who cares. It's my birthday, I can write what I want.~~

"Loki, could you turn me into a woman?" 

Loki looked up from his book, suspicious. "Why, exactly, would you–?"

"Oh, come on," Thomas interrupted, fingers twisting together like he wasn't certain what to do with them. "You can do it, so why not make use of that?" 

_'Why not' indeed._ Loki expected this would somehow end with sex – things usually did, between them – and he had no interest in getting into _another_ debate about condoms in regards to pregnancy, so when he motioned his magic to change his lover into a woman, he did the same to himself. 

Unsurprisingly, Thomas made a beautiful woman. Loki's spell hadn't turned him into some ideal, simply told Thomas's biology to revert to what it would have been had he – she, now – been born a woman. There wasn't a great deal of difference: Thomas was maybe half a head shorter than she'd been, with small breasts pressing out against the fabric of her loose shirt. There was a fullness to her face that Loki was more familiar with seeing on Emma, and it was cupped by hair that curled temptingly against her jaw. 

Loki stood, moving with the sort of grace that she only had in this form, though she managed a fair approximation as a man. She approached Thomas, who was peering curiously down her own collar, and slid a hand into the blonde-brown locks. 

Thomas's head jerked up, her eyes flicking over Loki's face, taking in the differences. "Hi?" 

Loki smirked. "Are you confused about what to do with them?" she murmured before reaching up and pinching the tip of one through the fabric of Thomas's shirt. 

Thomas let out a gasp, chest expanding and bringing her breasts closer to Loki. One hand came up and wrapped around Loki's wrist. Loki expected Thomas to pull her hand away, so she gave an expert twist of the nipple she held, earning her a whimper and Thomas closing her eyes, pale lashes laying delicately against the upper edge of her cheeks. 

Loki leaned in and breathed against Thomas's lips, "Tell me what you want, my heart." 

Thomas shuddered and opened her eyes, pupils blown wide with lust. " _Everything_ ," she whispered, "my queen." 

Loki's eyes shuttered without her say; something about the way Thomas always called her his ruler just _ruined_ her, no matter which form she was in. She let go of Thomas's nipple and caught her around the waist with both hands, pulling them flush, breasts crushed between them. "Everything," she repeated, tasting the word. It was honest, _hungry_ , and she swallowed a moan that wanted to slip out. 

Hands braced against Loki's back, warm through the casual linen shirt she'd been wearing. "Please," Thomas breathed before licking at Loki's lips, tempting her. 

Loki smiled, sharp around the edges, and knew Thomas had seen it when her pupils dilated as far as they could go; oh, Loki's darling mortal knew exactly what that smile meant. "Let it never be said I am not a benevolent ruler," she said against Thomas's mouth before tilting her head and forcing her way past Thomas's lips, so much softer, but just as pliant. 

Thomas didn't fight for control, let Loki take the lead, but there was an undeniable hunger in the way she stroked her tongue along Loki's and pushed into the kiss, hands tight against Loki's back. _Everything_ , Thomas had said. 

Loki pulled away, catching the bottom edge of Thomas's shirt and pulling it up, over her head in one smooth motion. Thomas was left gasping for air, naked from the waist up, breasts moving with her breaths. Her nipples were hard, from Loki's ministrations or the sudden chill of the air, Loki couldn't guess, but they beckoned her either way, so she leaned in, catching her long hair with one hand before it could fall into her face, and latched her lips over the dusty pink areola, fingers of her free hand catching the unattended nipple, the same one she'd tormented before. 

Thomas let out the most _gorgeous_ whine, hands coming up to catch against Loki's shoulders. "Oh my God," she whispered, the words deliciously breathless. 

Loki peeked up through her lashes, taking in the light flush staining her lover's cheek. Thomas was watching her, mouth slackened just enough to let free quiet whimpers of pleasure at Loki's actions. Her breath would hitch when Loki used her teeth or twisted just that littlest bit too harshly; a reminder that, sometimes, Thomas appreciated an edge of pain in the bedroom. 

In that moment, Loki knew exactly what she wanted. She let go of her hair, letting it fall against Thomas's naked torso and feeling her shiver, and brought that hand down to undo Thomas's flies. 

Thomas caught on quickly, gasping out a "Yes," and reaching down to help Loki get her trousers and pants off. 

As soon as Thomas was naked, Loki teleported them into the bedroom – magically vanishing her own clothing and putting her hair into a braid en route – and shoved Thomas back onto the bed before she could get her bearings. It was a testament to how much Thomas trusted Loki, that she didn't tense up, just let herself fall backwards with a quiet 'oof'. 

(A huge part of Loki would always be in awe that someone who knew her so well could trust her so much, even as a small part of her called Thomas a suicidal fool. Because Loki always betrayed those stupid enough to trust him with even the most inconsequential of things.) 

Loki knelt on the bed, between Thomas's spread legs, and bodily shoved the mortal up the bed before ducking her head and – catching the outer lips with her thumbs – licking at Thomas's entrance, already wet with need. 

Thomas let out a cry, body arching beautifully, head pushed deep into the pillows, at the contact. Loki didn't give her the chance to catch her breath, instead catching Thomas's clit between her lips and sucking on it just hard enough to leave her lover whimpering, fingers clenched tight in the bedsheets. 

Oh, that wouldn't do. Loki pulled back just enough to rearrange her hands and order, "Touch yourself." Then she was returning to Thomas's clit, two fingers tracing the hole into her body. 

Thomas let out a breathless, "Loki," somewhere between a plea and an agreement, and let go of the bedsheets so she could cup her own breasts. She glanced down between them, meeting Loki's gaze and managing to hold it for but a brief moment before her head was falling back against the pillows again, a low moan spilling forth as Loki slid her fingers into Thomas. 

Loki smirked and licked idly around her own fingers and over Thomas's clit, bringing forth little gasps and whimpers as she slowly stretched her lover; she _would_ take Thomas like this, watch her fall apart, familiar eyes in an almost familiar face glazing over as Thomas discovered what it was like to orgasm as a woman, multiple times in a row. 

Oh, Loki fully intended to _ruin_ her lover. 

Once Loki felt Thomas was sufficiently stretched, she curled her fingers forward, pushing them against the pleasure centre inside, even as her tongue attacked Thomas's clit with a vengeance. 

Thomas arched, gasping out Loki's name. Wetness flooded around Loki's fingers and she immediately removed them, catching what she could with her tongue and chasing after the taste deep into her lover. 

When Thomas's legs tried to close around her head, Loki caught them and leaned up, eyes bright as she gazed up at Thomas's flushed face. "I'm not done with you yet, my heart," she warned. 

Thomas nodded and reached for her. "I know," she breathed out as Loki obeyed, sliding up Thomas's body so she could kiss the mortal. Thomas moaned at her own taste, one hand fisting in Loki's braid and likely pulling a number of strands free. Loki let her, giving herself a moment to get lost in the sensation of Thomas licking out her mouth, as Loki had just licked her out. 

Loki finally pulled herself away, smiling when Thomas tried to follow after, eyes hazy and lips swollen. "Stay with me, my heart," she murmured before motioning to summon a particular toy that Emma had given to them as a 'gag gift' the first Christmas after Thomas had admitted that he was dating _the_ Loki. The toy was what Thomas called a 'strap-on', with a sort of harness encasing a double-sided phallic object. Loki hadn't needed Thomas to know what _that_ was for, but she had needed her lover to explain the small nub at the base of the phallus on both sides. 

Now, she took a moment to strap the contraption on under Thomas's heated gaze, unable to keep from gasping as the inner phallus entered her, filling her as fully as Thomas would have done, had she been male. 

"Where's the–?" Thomas started once Loki was fully strapped in, before cutting herself off as Loki deposited the remote on her stomach. Thomas picked it up with a smile that wouldn't have looked out of place on Loki's own face and thumbed the switch. 

The nub came to life against Loki's clit, buzzing at a speed that – as close to the edge as she was, after bringing Thomas to orgasm – immediately had her climaxing. She fell forward against Thomas with whimper, fingernails digging holes into the bedsheets. 

The buzzing stopped and gentle hands soothed down her back. "Sorry. I didn't expect that." 

"Don't apologise unless you're actually sorry," Loki muttered as she pushed herself up so she could glower down at her lover. 

Thomas smiled and motioned with her thumb and first finger. "I'm a _little_ sorry." 

Loki snorted and sat up, flicking her braid back over her shoulder from where it had settled on top of her breast. "You will be," she announced before reaching down and lifting Thomas's arse just enough that she could easily guide the other end of the phallus into her, stopping only when the other nub was pressing against the mortal's own clit. 

Thomas was gasping again, expression twisted somewhere between discomfort and wonder. Loki gave her a moment, then ordered, "Turn it back on." 

Thomas must have turned the intensity down, because the buzz was gentler this time, a slow burn of pleasure. She set the remote on her stomach, easily in reach for either of them. "Okay," she whispered, meeting Loki's gaze. 

Loki took that as permission and slowly withdrew. Thomas let out a quiet noise of loss as the vibration left her clit. When Loki pushed back in, Thomas let out a breathy 'hah' and closed her eyes, focussing her attention on the sensations, rather than Loki. 

Loki was fine with that. She was having enough trouble keeping herself in check; she wanted to fuck into her lover, as hard and fast as she usually did, but this was technically Thomas's first time, this body untested, and the last thing Loki wanted to do was end the experience too soon because she decided to be rough. 

There would be other chances; Thomas was clearly enjoying herself too much for this to end as a one-time event. 

Loki was just beginning to think the buzz against her clit was too slow – it was numbing her more than pleasuring her – when Thomas's eyes opened and she grabbed the remote. Eyes on Loki's the entire time, she slowly turned up the speed. Her eyes fluttered when Loki pushed all the way in and held still, sharing the constant pleasure. 

"All the way," Loki heard herself whisper as if from a distance, eyes caught by Thomas's eyes, impossibly blue against her wide pupils. 

The sudden increase threw Loki over the edge again, her body pushing down against Thomas, seeking more of that delicious pleasure, and feeling her push back up. A movement against Thomas's stomach, her thumb on the dial, caught Loki's attention and she grabbed Thomas's hand, squeezing until she let go of the controls, letting the remote tumble off to the side. "No," Loki whispered, wanting to ride the pleasure until she couldn't stand it any more, _needing_ Thomas to do the same. 

Thomas let out a whimper and grabbed for Loki, tugging on her arms until Loki leaned down and latched their mouths together, bodies shuddering against each other. 

Finally, Loki waved the toy away, not sure she had the strength to find the remote and turn it off. They both groaned at the sudden emptiness, Loki slumping against her lover and pressing tired kisses to Thomas's jaw, since it was right there. 

They were both quiet for a moment, just trying to catch their breaths and let their bodies calm down. Thomas broke the silence with a gasp of laughter. 

"What?" Loki muttered against her cheek. 

"It's still going," Thomas whispered before letting out a breathless giggle. 

Loki frowned, but now that Thomas had pointed it out, she noticed the toy buzzing against the sink in the washroom. "Norns," she complained, pressing her forehead against the side of Thomas's face. 

Thomas fumbled at her side for a moment, then the buzzing stopped and something small and plastic hit the floor beyond the area carpet around the bed. "Don't step on it," Thomas cautioned, words slurring slightly. 

Loki huffed. "No promises. Go to sleep." 

Thomas let out a sound that Loki expected was supposed to be a snort, but was far too weak to qualify. 

After a moment, though, Thomas's breathing evened out, proving she'd given in to exhaustion. Loki allowed herself a smug smile before following her lover into the world of dreams.

..


End file.
